Paz
by Aritzee
Summary: Es imposible la felicidad para todos, siempre habrá un deseo que acabe con los más importante para otra persona. ¿shonen-ai?, Spiritual, One-shot!


N/A: ¡Hola! Hoy vengo con una propuesta un poco… más actual, (tranquilos, no es un AU.) Pero hoy reflexionando sobre la guerra y la paz, que un día de estos lo tiene cualquiera, he decidido darle un punto de vista de Fye. Ah, y el segundo párrafo, es de alguien que, quien haya leído Tsubasa, tiene que reconocer.

Disclaimer: Tsubasa es de CLAMP, nunca mía.

Paz. (O Equibrio, segunda parte.)

El ying y el yang.

La oscuridad y la luz.

Los sueños y las pesadillas.

La vida y la muerte.

El deseo y sus consecuencias.

El dragón y el fénix.

Cuando todas estas cosas están separadas, se atraen mutuamente, no pueden estar lejos las unas de las otras, hacen todo lo que pueden para volver a estar juntas, aunque sean guerras o desastres naturales.

Cuando están juntas, una sensación de felicidad, calidez, tranquilidad, sosiego, y muchas otras cursiladas, se dan a cabo. Y todos estos sentimientos se transmiten de persona en persona, haciendo a todo el mundo feliz.

Pero todo esto que estoy diciendo ahora es una completa locura. Es imposible que toda la gente sea feliz.

Cuando haya un país que quiera la paz, otro comenzará la guerra.

Cuando la gente defienda la vida, gente de la otra punta del mundo morirá.

Cuando uno desee algo que le haga feliz, a otro se le quitará la cosa más importante para él.

Y así sucesivamente… Un ciclo que no ha parado, ni que nunca lo hará… O al menos, hasta que la luz y la oscuridad estén en equilibrio. ¿Pero quién lograría algo cómo eso?

¿Acaso alguien como yo podría?

xXx

Lo supe desde que os conocí en ese lluvioso día, Fye y Kurogane, supe que vosotros erais la reencarnación de la luz y la oscuridad.

Tú, Kurogane, que eres la vida; representas a todos aquellos que quieres proteger, todos aquellos que aprecias… no quieres que se mueran, aunque se lo demuestres con malas palabras o acciones que hacen mella en el corazón de cualquiera. Eres la vida, pero al echar tanto de menos a la muerte, has acabado con miles de vidas con tus propias manos.

Eres el dragón, criatura poderosa, de carácter fuerte, pero a la vez, discreto y sabio.

Te guías por tus sueños, nunca te rindes. Y, aunque siempre seas un cachorro gruñón, en el fondo eres una gran persona.

Tú, Fye, eres la muerte; representas a todos ellos que han abandonado sus almas por ti. Tú tampoco quieres que se mueran, pero nunca puedes hacer nada por ellos. En tus ojos se aseméjale final de la existencia, pero al sentirte atraído por la vida haces lo que está en tus manos para que lo seres que amas no se vayan.

Eres el fénix, criatura que, irónicamente, da buena suerte. Se le asemeja a la belleza y la feminidad. La bondad que tienes enterrada en tu corazón sale a veces a flote sin que te des cuenta. Todo el mundo te quiere y sin embargo, tú te desprecias a ti mismo.

Te sumes en tus pesadillas, y te ahogas en ellas. Solo los sueños de la vida pueden salvarte.

La muerte y la vida se atraen, bailan, juegan, se apoyan, lloran, ríen… Pero eso lo entenderéis cuando se acabe el viaje. Cuando os deis cuenta que os necesitáis el uno al otro.

Un hombre japonés, y otro de la dimensión helada de Celes, se han convertido el la luz y la oscuridad que existen en nuestros corazones.

Y cuando el deseo de Fei Wang Reed acabe, y las consecuencias se desencadenen. La oscuridad y la luz volverán a ser uno, y entonces…

_Un nuevo ciclo comenzará._

**Notas "importantes": "Este fic es serio…"**

Como habrás podido comprender, o al menos a mi parecer, este es un fic relacionado con un artículo que escribió una chica sobre la paz. Su vocabulario, los nexos, el alma que tenía ese artículo, te hacía reflexionar con los problemas que vive el mundo hoy en día. ¡Alabada seas! (por desgracia no recuerdo su nombre, solo que su procedencia es de Argelia).

Espero haber aportado un grano de arena a la reflexión. ¿Lo he conseguido? ¿He hecho un Epic Fail?

Revisiones para saber que os ha parecido.

_Respuesta al desafío de KLanthisF: "__**Por un mundo mejor…"**_

PD: Estoy pensando hacer un 2fics-series… ¡Estoy en ello!

Besos,

Aritzee.


End file.
